


Capricorn Season

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Illyrio invites Viserys over for his birthday. Rowdy crack based off of the Bad Lip Reading of Game of Thones.





	Capricorn Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplecelery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecelery/gifts), [itamaraty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itamaraty/gifts).



Viserys and Dany showed up right on time for Illyrio’s double birthday party. They’d last seen him a couple weeks ago for New Year’s Eve. Viserys had gotten blackout drunk but had hidden it pretty well. What he did remember was making out with some very good-looking friend of Illyrio’s.

Dany was wearing the dark red velour Adidas tracksuit Viserys had selected for her, her long silvery hair in a single elegant braid. It made her look athletic as opposed to under developed, and he’d chosen his favorite of her bras which tended to give her some extra lift.

Viserys wore the cream Gucci suit and dark green turtle neck Illyrio gave him for Christmas. They’d come empty handed both then and now because as Illyrio had correctly asserted, “your presence is my present.”

Illyrio welcomed them heartily, wearing an embroidered gold robe and matching birthday tiara.

“Don’t you two look to die for! Happy birthday to me,” he began jovially.

“And me as well,” came another voice.

From behind the doorway stepped the ruggedly good looking man Viserys had so thoroughly kissed.

Viserys smiled. Tonight would not be a loss after all.

“I don’t think we ever traded names,” Viserys began coyly.

The ruggedly good looking man extended his hand warmly.

“Johnny Schottsman.”


End file.
